Blade
Blade Fuller is a Powerpuff Girl made by Professor Margaret Fuller, along with her sisters Blood and Bell. Currently she lives with the Professor at her big house just outside the City of Townsville Powerpuff Info Blade had been made from memories. Of course, this had happpened un-naturally. What happened was Professor Fuller was asked to try a memory potion and somehow some of the liquid was put into the pot. Some taunt Blade by saying the Professor must have also put tissue or snow into the pot also, due to her white theme. She has basic powerpuff abilities. But Blade has wind/air alignment also. Surpsisingly she is also a master weapon user. Her powerpuff color is obviously purple, but she also has a lot of white and her Powerpuff uniform is even white in color. Hobbies/Talents As she is very much attached to Blood, Blade likes to do things with her sister whenever possible. She favors going to the park with her also and enjoys their bonding time. Besides this, Blade is usually, if not always, seen drawing. Weaknesses Blade is very sensative, due to being a mute. She also cries very easily if she doesn't know where Blood is and cant find her beloved sister. As she is a mute, Blade must also deal with the difficult task of trying to explain things or even deal with ignorant people who don't know she doesn't talk. Friends/Rivals/Enemies None so far, for all three. Family Relations Blood: She has an un-natural crush on her sister. Everybody finds it cute though~! Banana: She doesn't interact much with her. Bell: Bell made fun of her and harassed her on a daily basis during their teenage years until Bell came back to their side. Professor Fuller: Blade often goes to their "Mom" when she needs advice and Blood isn't around. Personality A special case who often has a look of shock or fear. She is very''' '''quiet and refuses to talk to anyone. Barely speaking above a mumble, she will usually only talk to Blood unless it is a emergancy. Very shy this has led people to assume she isn't at all bright. She is pretty smart, but she doesn't correct them out of worry they will get mean. Scared or worried easily, Blade is very sensative. She happens to admire Blood as well for how strong she is, emotionally and physically. Likes: Blood, relaxing, quiet things, coloring, reading, being with Blood Dislikes: Mean/rude people, loud noises, yelling, being away from Blood. Favorite food: Chocolate, waffles, orange juice, ice tea. Hated/Disliked foods: Soup, bread like foods, coffee, vegetables. Appearence A light skinned girl with big purple eyes. She has short white, boyish hair with purple highlights. Blade wears a long sleeved white powerpuff uniform with a big gray stripe going around it and purple maryjanes. During winter she wears a light purple top over her outfit with a gray scarf and gloves. At the beach she wears a one piece deep purple outfit. During bed she wears a short sleeved version of her normal outfit that is dark purple in color. Teen Years As she has aged, Blade is beginning to speak somewhat. She is still very quiet but a bit more independant now and really enjoys watching television. However, her shyness has gone up a lot as Bell often teases her and harasses her now. Not as scared looking anymore, Blade has learned to stand up for herself, until Bell ditched her sisters which has caused her to once again become defenseless. She always gets good grades in school and as Bell can't force Blood to do her homework she often drops it on Blade. She is still a worry-wart but otherwise she has learned to actually like herself now. As a teenager, Blade has developed somewhat, second to Blood it seems however she does not show it. She usually wears a long light gray sweater hanging loosely from her shoulders and a purple school uniform styled skirt with matching black and purple sandles. When its hot though she usually trades the sweater for a tanktop or t-shirt. PPGZ In PPGZ, Blade is a girl named Yuki Tsubomi. A quiet girl from Osaka with four brothers. She turns into "Cutting Blade" and fights with big pearl, shuriken like objects. Yuki still idolizes Blood in this series and is a big time fan of hers. She only joined the group AFTER Blood decided to join also. Nanoha tried to get close to her but at first she didn't really trust her. Especially when her and her three sisters tried to cutesy her up. She is usually playing sports however and is pretty good at them because of her brothers often forcing her to play. But Yuki honestly doesn't like them but as everyone in her family are major sport junkies she has a hard time telling them she doesn't want to get into sports. Yuki actually wants to become a writer. Yuki usually wears comfortable loose clothing consisting of purple shirt with black lining, and capri styled pants and shoes. She also favors long sleeved shirts with a skirt and a pair of shorts underneath and sandels. Usually Yuki also wears a watch and also reveals she has a chibi pin resembling Blood she keeps hidden in her pocket. During summer she is usually seen in a black tanktop with a pair of white or purple baggy shorts and a pair of sunglasses. This is also her swim attire. Parallel self Blunt Morning. She was made by Professor Mariah Morning who wanted daughters for the sake of proving she could make them. She has no evil intentions but instead of her being cheated on, she's the one doing the cheating and while the girls were being abused, in the parallel world they were attacking her dates for no reason. Blunt of course is a total opposite of Blade. A total party animal who is filled with attitude. Her color scheme is also a reverse of Blade's, instead of having a lot of white with purple, Blunt has a lot of purple with black, and of course leather. She enjoys tormenting Blade whenever they meet. Category:Powerpuff Category:Females Category:White Category:Purple Category:PPGZ Category:Parallel Category:Air user Category:Chrismh